


Adams Driver is Well Fit

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Butter [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adam Driver mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Adam Driver is a certified sex god, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Imagination, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Movie Night, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Pining Simon Snow, Sexual Fantasy, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon and Penny watch Star Wars at the cinema, Simon continues thirsting after Baz, SnowBaz, Star Wars References, The author isn't into Adam Driver but can sure appreciate good aesthetics, Watford Eighth Year, cinema, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.Set Watford 8th year.Simon and Penny watch Star Wars at the cinema.Is Simon really thirsting after Adam Driver - a certified sex god? Or could it be someone else?Part 2 ofButter SeriesCOC 2020 Day 16, DEC 10: Meme/Crack.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Butter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Adams Driver is Well Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seducing_a_vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducing_a_vampire/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 2 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Bro bish** , this is for you. 💙💙💙 Did I quote you in this fic, you ask? Don’t even have have to ask. 😂
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

Penny and I are at the cinema. We are watching that nerdy Star Wars movie.

When the figure steps forward, I am enthralled with him at once.

Tall. Black hair swept back from his forehead. Lips curled up in a sneer…

I know a good sneer when I see it. It may not be a perfect one, but a nice one nonetheless.

When the bloke leans down, his hair falls in his eyes and on his cheeks.

I wonder if he’s a footballer. I bet he’ll look great in a kit. Shorts hanging low on his hips, showing off his perky arse.

And then, after getting all hot and sweaty from running around the pitch, he’ll take off his jersey and play shirtless, revealing a set of delicious looking abbs.

Muscular and lean. Not too much, just enough to be considered a sex god.

I’d lick them — the abbs and his chest too. I’d probably lick everything on him.

And then I’d wind my hand in his long black hair and make a fist, pulling him towards me, kissing him, pressing my whole body into him.

He’s taller than me, by three inches. But I'd get him on the bed in our room and press myself into him flush, so we’d both feel the all too needed friction.

I would kiss his pouty mouth, making him go warm under my touch, under my hands.

 _I’ve got you now_ , I think. _I’ve finally got you where I want you._

Then I’d rock my hips into him, our cocks pressing into each other, until all that is said between us is _my_ name on _his_ lips. _Simon_ , not Snow.

Something tightens and pulls inside my stomach at the sensation and I feel my jeans strain around my hardening cock.

I want him or maybe someone _like_ him.

 _Fuck_. I should probably stop thinking about this dark mysterious bloke with legs that go for miles who may or may not be on his school’s football team.

”Who’s that actor?” I whisper to Penny.

”Adam Driver.”

”A bit brooding and sarcastic? Long black hair? Grey-ish eyes?” I mumble without taking my eyes off the screen. ”He's well fit.”

There's something about this Adam Driver. I can't really put my finger on it.

I've never thought before what my type is. But this might be it. This is my type.

 _Interesting_ , as Baz likes to say.

”If one is into that type and enjoys perfect sneers,” Penny answers and I can't believe she’d say something like this.

”Please, his sneer isn't perfect. Only one person—” I go quite immediately.

_Perfect sneer._

I need to stop thinking and I need to do it now. But I can't.

There is only _one_ person with a perfect sneer.

 _Baz_.

It's Baz that I want. But I don't have a chance with him. I'm not romantic. Unless...

Wait…

”Penny,” I whisper again and someone shushes us. I could threaten them with my sword but I don't, I'm too busy thinking about Baz and a proper way to court him. ”Could we watch a romantic comedy next?”

I know for a fact that is where people look for suitable courting ideas. Gareth told me so and he's an expert. He sways his belt buckle _all the ways_. (His words, I didn't know what it meant at first. But Penny explained.)

”I don't know anything about those,” she mumbles softly back. ”But Niall and Dev watch rom-coms every second weekend at the cinema. They are more conspicuous than they think.”

”Oh… they do...” Niall and Dev are Baz’s friends. They must be on a prawl for good dating ideas too and that is the reason the two of them go to rom-com movies _together_. “That’s great, Penny.”

Surely they could recommend a few good ones, if I ask nicely. (I don't know how to do that exactly, but I’ll figure something out.)

”Want me to ask them for you?” Penny offers, but I'm not a child. I can ask myself. If it doesn't work, then Penny could do it.

”No, I’ll talk to them.”

I think it's a good idea to make a positive impression on Baz’s friends. I know _that_ even without watching any educational movies on dating.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
